


I've been called worse

by Princesslego995



Category: Punch-Out!! (Video Games)
Genre: Aideen's family is super homophobic, Aideen's mom uses the f-slur, Angst, Coming Out, biphobia tw, genderfluidphobia tw, with the exception of Conor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:46:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28420380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princesslego995/pseuds/Princesslego995
Summary: Aideen Gina Ryan hates celebrating her birthday. Reason why? Well.......
Kudos: 1





	I've been called worse

**Author's Note:**

> Aideen's parents and older siblings (with the exception of Conor) are extremely homophobic. If homophobia hits too close to home, I highly advise against reading this one.

It was August 7th, 10:00 am, the 17th birthday of twins Aideen Gina Ryan and Conor Charles Ryan. Aideen had been planning something for a little over two years now, and finally decided that today would be the day.

"So, what was it you wanted to tell us, sis?" Conor asked. To put things in perspective, Aideen was standing right in front of her family, her brothers on the floor and her parents and sister on the couch.

"Well, I've wanted to say this for 2 years now but....I'm Bixesual and Genderfluid." Aideen said quickly. Quickly enough to get it over with, but slow enough to make sure they heard her correctly.

HOMOPHOBIA STARTS HERE

"What?" Aideen's father asked. There was a hint of venom in his voice, venom that Aideen didn't initially pick up on.

"Basically what it means is that I like boys and girls, and the genderfluid part means that I go by any pronouns."

"No, I know what it means, I was asking how you could do this!" Her father yelled, standing up furiously.

"It wasn't a choice, dad." Aideen said softly, hoping to not push any buttons.

"Honey, please, she's been called worse than bisexual or Genderfluid." Aideen's mother said, this time Aideen and Conor picked up on the verbal poison.

"LIKE WHAT?" Their father roared.

There was an uncomfortable pause before she finally spoke up.

"Our daughter."

Those two words. Those words shattered Aideen's reality. For seventeen years, she trusted her parents with anything, and they just disowned her on the spot.

"Get out of this house, you fucking faggot."

Aideen said nothing in response, only running out in tears.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?" Conor yelled at his parents after processing everything that just happened.

"DON'T TELL ME YOU'RE ON HER SIDE, CONOR!" One of Aideen's other brothers yelled back.

"DON'T TELL ME YOU'RE ON THEIR SIDE!" Conor yelled back without missing a beat. "IT TAKES COURAGE TO COME OUT LIKE SHE JUST DID, AND YOU ALL TURNED YOUR BACKS ON HER! YOU CAN'T CALL YOURSELVES HER FAMILY AFTER THIS!" Conor didn't even wait for a response as he ran to find his younger twin, praying that she would still be alive when he found her.

"Don't bother coming back, Conor." Their mother spat. He didn't bother to listen to anything his "parents" said after that trainwreck.

HOMOPHOBIA ENDS HERE.

Luck was on Conor's side, as he found his sister at the local park, crying behind a tree. It honestly broke Conor's heart into a million pieces.

"Aideen?" He called for her softly, as not to startle her. Aideen looked at her brother for a split second, her face conveying an unknown emotion.

"What do you want?" Aideen asked between sobs, putting slightly more emphasis on "you."

"Sis, I just wanted to make sure you're alright." He slowly came towards her and sat down, staying a short distance in case she didn't want anyone in her vicinity.

"Why would you care though? You heard what mom said." Aideen looked sadly to the side.

"Yes, I did hear what mom said, and that gave me all the more reason to make sure you were okay." The twins were now sitting back to back, turning their heads whenever one talked to the other.

"This is all my goddamn fault." Aideen said softly. "If I didn't say anything, then maybe I'd still be their daughter and they'd give half a shit about me." She started crying again. Conor quickly pulled Aideen into a hug, the kind that would let a younger sibling know that the monster under the bed would never hurt them.

"Aideen, don't talk like that. They just showed us what awful people they really are! You didn't do anything wrong, sis! Do you hear me? You didn't do anything wrong!" Now it was Conor's turn to start crying.

That was the last thing Aiden remembered about her birthday.

Over 20 years, one marriage, and four children later, and Aideen still hates celebrating her birthday.

"Happy Birthday" were the last words her parents said before she came out.

Candles still give Aideen painful flashbacks.

To this day, Conor is the only one on Aideen's side of the family that she's still in contact with.

It hurts, but she'd rather have her homophobic family out of her thoughts then have them berate her for being her.

**Author's Note:**

> Two things.
> 
> One. The thoughts of Aideen's parents do not, and never will, line up with my own thoughts.
> 
> Two. Aideen's pronouns are she/xe.


End file.
